Vehicles may be configured for operation in various autonomous and semi-autonomous modes. Some of these modes may not be available under all possible driving conditions. In addition, based on the driving conditions and on the operational status of vehicle systems and components, the availabilities of various autonomous and semi-autonomous modes may change during driving. Such changes may alter the demands on the driver. For example, if a first, relatively higher-level autonomous mode becomes unavailable or impractical due to changes in vehicle systems or vehicle operating conditions, the driver may need to exercise a greater degree of control over the vehicle. The driver should be constantly informed and updated regarding required driver behaviors.